Haunted House
by Eternal Love Trance
Summary: When Bentley send Sly on a mission to an abandoned house, things get a little bit tricky when the place turns out to be haunted! Plus a myseterious wolf named Athena, whom nobody knows what to make of her. Rewrite of old thing when I first played Sly 1.


"Uh... Are you I'm going the right way? All I see is... Hallways," Sly Cooper, master theif, last member of the Cooper family was utterly lost in an old abandoned house.

''Yes, Sly. Stop questioning my coordinates, you're going the right way!" Bentley had become annoyed by Sly's constant pestering about going the right way.

"Yeah, Sly! Trust Bentley!" Murray chimed in from the background.

"Alright... I guess I will have to trust you," Sly said, turning down the hall to his right. He suddenly came face to face with the wall.

"Ow!" Sly cried as his nose hit the hard wall. He rubbed his nose and took a step back.

"Sly? What happened?" Bentley demanded.

"I walked into a wall," Sly said. He looked up, and found a metal pole just within his reach. "Hmmm..."

He latched his cane onto the knobby end of the pole, and pulled himself up. He shoved his cane in his mouth, and scampered up the pole and onto the next floor of the house.

"See anything interesting, Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Nope... Just more hallways," Sly said.

"That's odd... There should be a door somewhere in front of you... Try to find it, okay?" Bentley advised.

"Got it," Sly said. He looked around, and relised that he was sealed in the room, no doors, and what he previously thought was hallways, was just a large conference room.

"Uh... Bentley.. There's no doors... This place just turned into a conference room," Sly said, scratching the back of his head in confusement.

"What? Impossible... Holy cow! The whole map of the room changed!" Bentley yelled, and Sly heard him fall out of his chair.

"Bentley? You okay buddy?" Sly asked, trying his hardest not to laugh at Bentley.

"Ahem... Yes... I'm fine. But... This can't be right... The hallway you were just in, has vanished! It shows you in a large sealed off room... But, the door should be right behind you," Bentley said, hinting that Sly get out of there, quick.

''Yeah, okay. Looks like nothing's here anyways, so it doesn't matter," Sly opened the door, took a step out, and then started falling to his death.

Sly screamed on his way down.

"SLY? Why are you screaming? And... What the- the radar shows you falling through abyss of nothingness!" Bentley began to freak out, bringing up the full map of the house on his computer screen.

"I'm not stupid!" Sly growled, trying to keep his hat on his head as he fell.

"It looks like whole house has rearranged! This is getting odd... Much too odd... Sly! Find something to grab onto! Don't die, Sly!" Bentley told the terrified racoon.

Sly looked around, but he didn't see anything near him that he could latch his cane around, or get a grip on with his hand, in fact, there was no walls what so ever. Just black.

"Ther is nothing, Bentley!" Sly said, still hoping to get out alive.

Sly began being drug down farther, like the gravity had multiplied, and a strong vortex of wind began sucking him in, spinning him around like a yoyo.

"The map changed again!" Bentley mused. "There should be a floor under you, but I can't see what might be on it..."

This made Sly swallow hard. Spikes?

Then, something caught Sly by the shirt.

"Huh?" Sly looked up to see a silvery wolf holding onto the back of his shirt. The girl was kneeling down on a ledge, and was looking at Sly quite oddly.

She pulled him up, and put him on the ledge next to her.

"Be more careful!" she told him, her voice was just as silver-rich as her fur.

Sly laughed. "Well, well, well... What's a fine lady like you doing in such a mysterious plce like this?" Sly flirted, leaning towards the silver wolf.

"Stop that! Be serious! Don't you know where you are?" the wolf snapped.

"Uh.. No.. Not particularly..." Sly said.

"The map changed again!" Bentley yelled.

"Can it, Bentley, I'm trying to talk to someone," Sly said. "A very beautiful someone," he added.

The wolf looked at him quite sternly, then she got up. "My name is Athena. Follow me if you wan to get out alive," the wolf girl said.

"I'm Sly Cooper... Master Theif, it's a pleasure to meet you," Sly said.

"A pleasure? Not in this instence," Athena said, lashing her silvery tail out behind her. She wore a black and purple corset that was laced with a thick purple thread. A pruple heart was printed on the back. A black leather skirt with two chains on the front covered up her bottom end, and she wore high-rise black boots with a chunky heel. Her hair was long and black with a purple hint in it, and it waved perfectly down her back.

"You really are naive," Athena said, the swishing of her tail slowing down some.

"Hey, you can't call me that... I didn't know this place was haunted or something!" Sly said, bounding forward to stand next to Athena.

"It's not just haunted, it's cursed, you ringtail," Athena snapped, her tail whippin furiously around again.

"Well, sorry... I didn't know..." Sly teased, even though he was telling the silvery wolf the truth.

"Hush!" Athena suddenly whispered, pressing herself back against the wall. Sly did the same.

"Why are we doing this?" Sly asked, a little bit too loud.

A torrent of metal arrows flew down the hallway. Sly gasped and pressed dhimself against the wall a little bit more.

"Now you've done it, ringtail!" Anthena barked. If she could have moved it any more than she could, he tail would have been lashing high over her head. Her cheeks were red with anger, and she wanted to slap the ignorant racoon. Had she not told him to hush?

"Obviously racoons don't listen well!" Athena growled.

"Hey! Sorry! You're the 'expert' on this place, not me!" Sly said.

"Whatever!" Athena sighed, her hair flying up from the rush of wind from her mouth, as well as the arrows flying past them.

"I've got an idea, come on, we're going to crawl under this," Athena said.

"Alright, lead the way, oh master of cursed mansion," Sly said, slightly motioning for her to go forward.

Crawling under wasn't the best idea they could have come up with.


End file.
